


The Sharpest Lives

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exile, Life Partners, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特被他们的人民放逐，但……这是他们精彩人生的开始。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	The Sharpest Lives

基尔伯特拉着伊万的手在莫斯科的街道上狂奔，俄罗斯冬日的冷风不断灌进他们的体内，直跑到精疲力竭，基尔伯特脚下一滑向前摔去，这同时也导致了伊万的摔倒，他们在积雪的道路上滚作一团，等缓过神来的时候伊万紧紧抱住那个比自己要小上一号的男人大笑到眼泪都流了出来。

何等精彩的人生。

就在前不久基尔伯特终于耐不住这般只有两个人相互依靠着的单调生活，他在壁炉前面搓着手，扭头朝坐在摇椅中的伊万说不如去酒吧里坐一坐，再喝上一两杯，伊万看着他，眼前这个人似乎一点都没有身为被放逐之人的意识，他还是如同往常一样的作息，甚至还找到了一些活儿干，两人的日常除了少去了繁重的公务以外好像又回到了以前在一起短暂生活过的样子。伊万看到基尔伯特眼里写满了希望，他不禁去想为何这个男人永远对未来充满了希望，不管是在二战过去之后与亲人分离还是当下，不管是如何他终是满怀着对“生”的渴望。基尔伯特曾喜欢在绝望的时候用牙咬住自己的手背，直到那里血流如注才松开口，疼痛与苦楚是最好的清醒方式，伤口痊愈起来仍需要一段时间，他就在那段最最令他感到无助的日子里一遍一遍撕扯开那些伤口，看它们渗出血液，感受着最为真实的痛感。唯有伤痕与烙印能帮助他挺过那段时间，唯有活下去才能对未来做出改变。不过最近他倒不怎么采用这种方式了，他记得自己与伊万一起被他们的人民所流放的时候，伊万一边揽住自己的腰一边侧过头来在自己的唇角轻轻吻了吻，后来他拽过身边人的领子，姿势改变之后这个温柔的、蜻蜓点水似的吻演变成了野兽之间的撕咬，基尔伯特感觉到自己的唇一阵发热，随着与伊万交||he的口腔之中逐渐有铁锈味蔓延开来，他意识到自己流血了，不，不知道是否是两人的血液之融合。舌头互相缠绕在一起，相互吸吮着，整个房间瞬间安静下来，只剩唇齿交磨时所发出来的水声，声音之小，接吻中的两人甚至对此毫无意识；声音之大，房间里的其他呆愣在场的人无法对此充耳不闻。他们紧紧拥住彼此，最后伊万依依不舍地退出基尔伯特的口腔的时候还舔了舔对方泛着水光的唇。基尔伯特转过身来的时候看到了房中前来把他们赶出去的人的神色由震惊逐渐变为了嫌恶，他恶劣地翘了一下嘴角，然后拉过伊万的手昂起头在多人的注视之下走了出去。伊万在那个时候仿佛看见了基尔伯特背后张开的黑色羽翼，那些曾经属于普鲁士的骄傲从未消失过，于是他松开了被对方抓着的手，急走了两步与对方并肩走出曾经的住所。后来的每一次接吻都提醒着他们还活着的事实。

伊万把钱包揣进兜里然后将门锁上，基尔伯特站在台阶上把半张脸都埋进了围巾之中，他还戴了一顶冬帽，为了遮去他那不寻常的发色。两人走在街上，街景对于他们来说既熟悉又陌生，他们已经有好久都没有随意地在街上散步了。基尔伯特似乎十分高兴的样子，他一边走着一边说着话，比以往的任何时候都要多话，他的俄语发音中仍夹杂着德语口音，在旁人听来可能有些奇怪，但伊万已经听了有好几个世纪之久，反而觉得这是另一种独特且又迷人的感受，他曾在两人做||ai的时候一遍一遍要求对方喊他的名字，就为了听基尔伯特的这种迷人的口音，而对方也听话地从“俄罗斯”喊到“伊万”，每次都可以不同，每个词都如同满满包裹着诱人的蜜糖，两人都对这种情感的表达不厌其烦。伊万还记得对方曾有一次舔||wen他纹在腰侧的纹身，那是唯一一次基尔伯特自己主动，他的手指在他身上游走着，让伊万身体里的每一个细胞都争相嚣叫起来，他不得不承认那个场景实在是太令人热血沸腾了。后来在基尔伯特骑在他身上的时候伊万看到对方的眼眶中盈满了泪水，紫红色的眼睛被浸泡得更为发亮，他愣在原地，他直直地盯着基尔伯特看，对方咬着下唇自己动了起来，那些泪水一下子就流了出来，砸在伊万赤|| luo的身体上滚烫地灼烧着他的皮肤，而基尔伯特的呻||yin声中又夹带了难以掩去的呜咽。是哀鸣。伊万只知道自己调整了姿势可以把基尔伯特抱在怀中，他感受到对方把头埋在自己的胸膛中，两手紧紧抓住自己裸露在空气中的手臂，如同溺水之人抓住最后一根浮木一般，力道之大令伊万感到疼痛，让他甚至都忘了自己的xing||器仍埋在对方体内。那是他们被人民抛弃后的第一次交||媾，苦涩与悲哀如洪水一般迅速朝他们涌来，他们在廉价旅馆的房间里，没有开灯，身下是硬梆梆的床，窗外今夜无灯火。

他们找到一家酒吧，推开厚重的门后暖气袭了过来，基尔伯特扯松了点绕在脖子上的围巾，他们走到最昏暗的角落中坐了下来，点了一瓶啤酒还有伏特加，他们小声地交谈着，谈话的内容不是他们的人民所愿意坐下来认认真真地去聆听的，无非就是絮絮叨叨罢了。酒液下肚，酒意上头，基尔伯特脱下头上的帽子搁在桌上，他用手掌当扇，一边扇着风一边享受着并没有因此而凉下来多少的空气，伊万看他的双颊泛着红润的光泽，那红色在他苍白的脸上晕开好看的颜色，这个颜色极淡的人在这个时候沾上了一点鲜亮的色彩，而这是多么美好，像一件极美的艺术品。他的眼睛因酒精而湿润起来，他说话开始加大了音量。伊万知道其实基尔伯特的酒量一直不是很好，他刚想开口说些什么却被突然闯入他们空间中的人给打断了。“这不是我们曾经的国家阁下吗？”伊万闻声后抬头往声音来源方向看去，基尔伯特也扭过头去看，“被流放的人还敢回到这里来？”伊万眯起眼凝视着已经站在他们面前的人，整个酒吧里的人都被这故意大声说出来的话给吸引，他们纷纷朝这个方向投来视线。“啊我可是听说了，你们还是什么同性恋者，啧啧啧，怎么不把你们送进精神病院里去呢？”那人抱臂嘲笑般地回应着伊万怒气冲天的视线，像是在说“你能把我怎么样”。伊万暗中捏紧了拳头，他不想动粗但是心里的怒气混着怨气不断膨胀着快把他撑破，就在他要动手的时候基尔伯特在桌底下狠狠地踹了他一脚并迅速从口袋中掏出两人的酒钱压在酒瓶底下，做完这些事情之后他拉起伊万的手就穿过众人冲出了酒吧，身后还跟随着众酒客“滚出去”的叫骂声。

如同要逃离尘世般的全力冲刺，伊万只感觉到周围的街景一直在不停地后退，他许久许久都没有感受到这般纯粹的冷和热了，冷到绝望，热到希望。

管那些做什么呢，活在当下才是真谛。

——你是谁？

——我是普鲁士。

——那我是谁？

——你是俄罗斯。


End file.
